1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to a shoe for enhancing the in-place exercise of a leg and foot.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art and Objects
Some of the elderly, as well as individuals who have injured or diseased legs and feet, are incapable of walking and yet need exercise to increase blood circulation, maintain strength, and preclude atrophy of the leg and foot muscles. Such individuals may wish to exercise their legs and feet while sitting and conversing or while watching television. It has been found that suitable exercise may be obtained by sliding the feet in a to-and-fro longitudinal path of travel. It frequently occurs, however, that the feet, with or without shoes, are not easily slid on the underlying support surface because of the friction between the feet or shoe and the underlying support surface. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel therapeutic foot exercise shoe which will enhance the to-and-fro sliding movement of a foot on an underlying support surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic foot exercise shoe which includes a rigid planar slide that is mounted on the underside of a foot and easily slides with the users foot in a to-and-fro path of travel on an underlying support surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel therapeutic shoe of the type described including a new and novel strap for coupling the sole of the shoe to the foot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic foot exercise shoe of the type described including an in-step support member which also functions to preclude relative longitudinal movement of the foot and of the shoe and the foot.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.